Question: Emily walked to a toy store and decided to buy a doll for $4.12. Emily handed the salesperson $7.18 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Emily received. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ Emily received $3.06 in change.